Worth It
by Marymel
Summary: After the events in "Last Woman Standing," Morgan gets some support from Jackson. Does have spoilers for 13x16!


**Jackson is my original character, but that's all I own. **

**Spoilers for 13x16, "Last Woman Standing!"**

**I love the relationship between Morgan and her father. I loved their interactions in this episode, so I wondered...what would happen if Morgan got a little extra TLC from Jackson? I had to write it! Hope you all enjoy the story...and please review!**

Morgan sat on the bench in the break room, the events of the case they'd just closed racing through her mind. The suspect had made a move, forcing Morgan to shoot. It was the second time since she'd been in Vegas she'd been forced to shoot someone, and it wasn't any easier this time. She sat fighting back tears when her father, Conrad Ecklie, came in and informed her of his decision.

Morgan and Conrad laughed, smiled and hugged. "You know," Conrad began, "I know this won't make it any easier, but you did what you had to. It should be ruled in your favor."

"I know," Morgan said with a nod. "I just...I don't know, wish things could have been different."

Conrad sighed quietly. "Well, you know what they say - change one thing, change everything."

Morgan smirked. "Yeah." She was still upset over what happened, but was grateful her father was there for her and their relationship was much better than when she'd first arrived in Vegas.

Conrad smiled softly at his daughter, proud of the person she was. "Come on...Maestro's to celebrate. I've made reservations."

Looking up at the father she'd grown to know and love, Morgan smiled. "I'm in!"

As they walked arm-in-arm out of the locker room, Conrad smiled at his daughter. "You don't mind if we have a couple of guests?"

Morgan looked up at her father, confused. Conrad simply looked down the hallway. Morgan looked and smiled when she saw Greg and their son, Jackson, walking hand-in-hand.

Greg and Jackson were dressed similarly in navy blue shirts and black pants. The two were chatting happily when Greg pointed to Morgan. The little boy smiled and ran to the woman he adored. "Mama!"

Morgan smiled and opened her arms. "There's my sweet pea!"

Jackson jumped into her arms. "Hi, mama! Papa Eckie says we gunna hab dinner!"

"Yes, we are," Morgan said as she hugged the boy she adored. "We're going to have dinner together. Oh, I've missed you."

"I miss you too, Mama." Jackson pulled back and saw tears in Morgan's eyes. "Are you okay, Mama?"

Morgan smiled at the sweet child. "I am now, sweet pea. I was so sad and having a rough night...but you've made me feel better."

Jackson giggled softly and smiled. "I did?"

Smiling as Greg put his arms around the two of them and kissed Morgan's cheek, Morgan said, "You sure did! I have the three sweetest guys in the whole world, so I can't be sad, right?"

"Right!" Jackson said with a nod.

Greg smiled and kissed his son's cheek. Looking at the woman he and Jackson loved, he asked, "You okay?"

"I am," Morgan answered with certainty. "And I'm going to be even better being with you guys." She kissed Jackson's cheek and the little boy giggled.

Conrad smiled as he watched his daughter with her family. He could see they loved each other very much, and knew Russell had been right about working to keep your family together. Seeing Morgan chatting happily with Greg and Jackson, Conrad was proud of his daughter, and loved her family almost as much as she did.

Morgan set Jackson down and held his hand as the four of them left the lab.

"So, Jackson," Conrad asked. "Do you think we should have any chocolate cake?"

"Yeah!" Jackson happily answered. "Chocolate cake is da bestest, Papa Eckie!"

Greg and Conrad laughed, and Morgan smiled. She was thrilled to have Jackson with them. Conrad had told her that it would take work to keep their relationship going strong, but looking at the little boy she adored and with the man she loved by her side, she knew it would be well worth it.

Jackson looked up at Morgan. "You not sad, Mama?"

"Nope," Morgan said with a smile. "I've got your daddy and Papa Ecklie and you, so I can't be too sad, right?"

"Right!" The three males said in unison.

**The End.**


End file.
